Nuestro cielo
by DLila
Summary: Cedric ha regresado de la muerte con el único proposito de poder amar a su alma gemela. El único inconveniente es que ninguno de los dos parece recordarlo. Y menos cuando ella todavía este ligado a su otra alma gemela. NO EPILOGO [SHORT-FIC]
1. El purgatorio y el ángel

**¡Hola!**

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace varias noches, espero que la sigan. Se que rompe un poco en Canon, pero cuando se me mete una idea a la cabeza es difícil de sacar. Esta historia está relacionada con la vida, la muerte y las especulaciones que hay entorno a ello. Pero como toda historia pretenciosa de ser buena, trata de amor. Es una historia corta que espero les guste. Si tienen algún comentario y/o crítica háganmelo saber. En verdad espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Nuestro Cielo**

Capitulo 1. El purgatorio y el ángel

_**La no vida detrás de la muerte.**_

Cielo, siempre pensó que cuando dejara el mundo de los vivos estaría en el cielo. Fue educado para ser merecedor de un lugar parecido al paraíso, y si bien no tenía una religión creía firmemente que las buenas acciones devienen en buenos resultados. Pero estar al otro lado de la vida, no era nada parecido a lo que él había pensado. No. Cedric Diggory ahora "Vivía" en el purgatorio uno de los tantos universos que existen al morir. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de un campo, lleno de vegetación. Personas caminaban sin prisa, otras conversando, otras durmiendo tiradas en la hierba. Nadie pareció estar interesado en acercarse a preguntarle ni como estaba, ni como se sentía. ¡Había Muerto, por Merlín! Pero ahora entendía lo que pasaba… ahora sabía que estaba muerto y casi condenado a vivir en el purgatorio.

En el purgatorio, casi es igual a vivir en el mundo de los vivos, con la diferencia que no es necesario comer ni dormir, cada persona tiene una casa, si es que así lo desea, otros viven en el campo o simplemente no duermen. ÉL prefería tener un lugar donde pasar todas las tardes, una pequeña cabaña de madera cerca un pequeño pueblito. Cedric vivía solo, sus parientes más cercanos como sus abuelos y tíos sí habían alcanzado llegar al cielo. Él era el único Diggory en no conseguirlo, pero podían visitarlo cuando quisieran y conversar con él, mas no quedarse por las noches como él quisiera.

Ese día en especial, era importante. Era el aniversario de su muerte. Lo recordaba con tristeza. No era que extrañara estar vivo, si no más bien extrañaba a sus padres y amigos. Ahora él estaba muerto, todavía con la apariencia de tener sus diecisiete años y con algunos pocos amigos que había hecho en el purgatorio.(casi ninguno). Camino por las matas de flores que estaban cerca de su cabaña y recogió unas pocas flores, las favoritas de su madre. Sintió una descarga de energía al recordarla. No quería ni imaginar como ella se habría podido sentir después de su partida.

–Buenos días, Cedric – una voz conocida lo llamo por detrás, eso si que era nuevo. Volvió su vista a tras y comprobó que esa voz áspera correspondía un ya no tan viejo Profesor Dumbledore. No había necesidad que su corazón bombeara sangre, pero lo hacía, de forma rápida. Se acercó al hombre y lejos de los formalismos le abrazó. Era tan gratificante ver alguien de su antigua vida, las personas que venían de Londres mágico raramente querían entablar conversación con él. Quizás era porque él era un símbolo de la guerra, o simplemente porque pensaran que alguien como él, después de todo no era tan inmaculado como para estar en un lugar como el purgatorio.

–Ciertamente también estoy complacido al verte, muchacho– sintió que el hombre palmoteaba su hombro.

–Disculpe profesor, entenderá que no veo a nadie conocido en … años y lo que veo claramente no quieren hablar conmigo.– Se alejo un poco, el sol le dificultaba ver la cara de ya no tan anciano. Si Albus Dumbledore había cambiado su apariencia es porque de seguro el si había alcanzado a ir al "cielo", ese lugar que para él estaba prohibido. Él no podía modificar en nada su apariencia, y tampoco es que lo quisiera. Ahora el ex director de Hogwarts lucia unos cincuenta años, pero tenia la misma estructura, la misma mirada de entender las cosas con solo verlas.

–¿Quiere pasar? puedo ofrecerle un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla– le ofreció, siempre tenia cerveza de mantequilla disponible por si su abuela venía a visitarle o por si su tío se quedaba una tarde por el campo.

–Encantado Cedric, hay algunos temas que he venido a tratar contigo– continuó.

Al ingresar a la pequeña cabaña, Cedric sacó de una pequeña alacena unos vasos y una pequeña jarra que ya de antemano estaba preparada. Albus parecía mirar el lugar con curiosidad, el diseño de su hogar era algo tosco pero con la misma calidez Diggory que reconocía por sus años.

–Veo que te has acoplado muy bien a este mundo– murmura el hombre intentando sonreír. En ese mundo solo conoce la sonrisa de su familia, no la gente que vive en el mismo lugar. Es bueno ver a alguien intentar hacerlo.

–Sí, tenía que tener un lugar donde mis padres puedan visitarme cuando mueran. Se que ellos irán al otro lado, al cielo, claro– termino de servir la cerveza a su ex director, mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento para poder observarle con más cuidado. Sabía que Albus Dumbledore había muerto hacia algunos años, las pocas veces que conversaba con brujas o magos recién muertos se lo contaron. Además sabía que la segunda guerra había terminado, llevando al temido Lord Voldemort al fondo del averno, en donde su dolor se multiplicaría por siete.

–Es acogedor, pero…–se detuvo a analizarle. Cedric pudo ver como el hombre se remangaba las túnicas blancas.–No deberías estar acá– lo dijo lentamente como si develara una información secreta.

–El sistema nunca se equivoca, usted lo sabe. Debí haber hecho algo mal para estar acá.– la resignación había sido a ser parte de su día a día. No es que se quejara de estar en el purgatorio, al menos ahí no pasaba hambre ni frio, como sabía que pasaba en otros "universos" después de la muerte.

–Cierto, nunca se equivoca– responde el hombre– me debes disculpar por la tardanza en buscarte, pero en verdad pensé que estabas en… pero…

–Sí lo puedo imaginar, las personas que me conocieron también se sorprenden cuando ven por aquí– encoge los hombros– pero yo tampoco se lo que hago acá. Todos los días que puedo intento recordar qué fue lo que hice mal. Se que no estoy en el averno ni en otros universos donde la puedo pasar mal pero…. Creí, en verdad creí que la vida después de la muerte sería diferente.

–Y debería de serlo muchacho… me sorprendió mucho cuando no te vi. Ahí arriba… pero después lo entendí– Albus se acerco mas hacia la mesa de madera, que el mismo Cedric había hecho en sus largas horas de ocio.

–¿Entendió qué?– el ceño de sus ojos grises se arrugaba ante las declaraciones del viejo o ya no tan viejo mago.

–Yo se lo que pasa, he estado investigando… después de todo es lo que puedo hacer después de muerto, acumular más conocimiento– Sonríe

–No, usted puede reencarnarse si desea– acota el joven relajando el ceño y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Sabia que si las personas del cielo deseaban podían reencarnarse y volver hacer una historia, pero era muy raro que un alma decidiera volver. Los demás estaban condenados.

– Eso sería muy aburrido.– reprime una sonrisa y vuele a mirar al joven seriamente como si tratara de tocar un tema muy serio– ella te necesita.

–¿Perdón? ¿quién me necesita?

–Es obvio que nadie te ha explicado el porqué estas acá. Cedric, tu único error en tu vida pasada es no haberte dado cuenta.– las palabras abandonan su boca como el canto de un pequeño jilguero, es tan natural su respuesta que hasta le a Cedric le parece absurdo no haberlo pensado antes.

– ¿Cuenta?

– Sí, muchacho

–¿De qué?– Cedric tambalea los dedos sobre la mesa, cree saber a lo que se refiere Albus, es algo que alguna vez su abuela le comento. "Cariño, todo estará bien… solo tienes que esperarla" nunca quiso saber el trasfondo de las declaraciones de ella, pero podía intuirlo.

–Cuando una alma nace, también nace su otra mitad. Lo que se conocen como las almas gemelas. Todos los que han vivido en el mundo de los vivos han tenido oportunidad de conocerlas y oportunidad de amarse. Pero tu eras muy joven… no te diste cuenta y creo que tus oportunidades fueron mínimas, casi nulas.

–No entiendo profesor, acaso me está diciendo que…– Los ojos de Albus asienten y pierde un poco de ese brillo acogedor. Está apenado, lo puede reconocer.

– Estas acá porque no has llegado a amar.

– Pero, eso no es justo. He amado a mis padres y amigos. Yo y Cho– Sentía una especie de sabor amargo penetrarse en su paladar. Un suave y espantoso cosquilleo pellizcarle el alma. Habían cosas que el no quería recordar, habían momentos que simplemente trataba de obviar, sensaciones tan añejas que entintaban sus recuerdos.

–No esa clase de amor, lo que sentías por esa muchacha fue cariño, no amor.– Albus bebe otro poco de la cerveza servida y repone– Se que amaste a tus padres, sí conociste esa forma de amor. En buena cuenta por eso estás acá y no en otros universos, este lugar es lo más cercano al cielo, no por completo, pero es lo más cercano gracias a esa otra clase de amor. Cedric lo que te quiero decir es que tu conociste a tu verdadero amor, la conociste y no la viste. ¿entiendes?

– Creo entenderlo…– bajo un poco la mirada.

–Pero no fue tu culpa muchacho, y tampoco la de ella.– La voz sabia de Al se le colo en el cerebro a modo de vibraciones.

– Entonces… debo esperar… debo esperar a que muera para poder conocerla ¿es eso?– su corazón de nuevo empezó a vibrar, a saltar en su pecho por tremenda emoción. Eso significaría que podría tener una vida en un lugar mejor, un lugar en donde pueda estar junto a toda su familia y ciertamente con el amor de su vida.

–Eso podría aplicarse a varios de los casos de las personas que viven en este mundo, pero en tu caso no. Ella, ella está a punto de tomar una decisión que los va a condenar a los tres.– arrugo el ceño, no estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de lo que declaraba su antiguo director.

–¿Los tres? No entiendo. Si estoy acá porque no he amado a mi alma gemela, no solo debería de esperarla ¿ es que acaso ella irá al averno?

–No, para nada. Ella… no puedo decirte quien es, pero ella… es una especie de ángel ¿me entiendes? Ella sería capaz de sacrificar hasta su alma por la gente a quien ella ama. Pero en este caso, eso no puede ser bueno, al menos para ustedes.

–Entonces no entiendo ¿por qué se refiere a alguien más?

–… A veces, en muy raras ocasiones, esas almas no son dos, sino tres. Una de estas tres partes tiene que aprender a "vivir" sin el verdadero amor.

–¿Es mi caso? ¿yo soy el tercero?…- su corazón se detuvo un poco. No es que los organos tenga la necesidad de funcionar, allá donde estaba pero lo hacia sentir aún con vida.

–Cedric, en tu caso creo que ninguno va poder ser feliz. No a menos que de intervengas. Y rápido– acotó

–¿Intervenir? Me está diciendo que mi alma gemela probablemente nunca me llegue amar porque está a punto de sacrificarse por su otra mitad. No entiendo que es lo que pasa… ¿intervenir? Estoy muerto, ¿no se ha dado cuenta? No entiendo que puede ser tan grave…

–Cedric, ella todavía está viva, pero está contemplando la idea de ser un fantasma. Todo por sacrificarse por él. No tiene porqué ser así, no cuando también te está condenando a ti. Eso ella no lo sabe

–No entiendo… ¿qué puedo hacer?

– Hay un mundo o mejor dicho un espacio, en donde está la estreches del mundo de los vivos y el universo de los muertos. Ella está ahí, tu eres el único que puede entrar y sacarla. Serían los primeros en dos mil años. Muy pocos han podido salir, pero si la convences, si salen de ahí, ella no recordará tu conversación. Tu vivirás de nuevo y ella también. Cedric, si no logras amarla en tu nueva oportunidad, si no están juntos, creo no podrás regresar al purgatorio ni al cielo. Serás un errante. Pero esa es tu decisión.

– Pero que pasa si ella decide morir, es decir…

– Ella tiene tantas ganas de morir como las tuviste tú. Ella no se va resignar a la muerte porque cree que el otro la necesita. Si ella remotamente quisiera morir iría al cielo, porque ella si llego a amar a una de sus almas gemelas. Y probablemente jamás te recordará.

–Entiendo…

–¿Qué pasa si decide ser un fantasma..?

– Tu quedarías para siempre en el purgatorio sin ninguna probabilidad que conozcas su identidad ni de ir al cielo. Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora Cedric, antes de que ella decida.

–Profesor… si es que acepto… ¿cómo voy a encontrarla? ¿cómo la reconoceré? Si no pude hacerlo de vivo… quizás de muerto será peor.

–Ese un uno de los riesgos, ¿aceptas?– Había que tomar una decisión, pero el problema era la respuesta.

**De cómo es el Cielo…**

Suave, liviana como una pluma que es llevada por el viento. Así se siente Hermione Granger en ese lugar, es como si todo lo vivido se detuviera en diez mil cuadros por segundo y toda su vida pasara frente a ella. Sabe que está muriendo, lo sabe porque se ha preparado para este momento toda su vida. Pero ahí, suspendida en el espacio, más brillante, más claro. Sus miedos no la abandonan. Tiene miedo de dejarlo solo, aunque sabe de sobra que no lo está. Tiene miedo de dejarle sin protección.

Sabe que regresar a la vida ya no es una opción, ha sido arrojada al Velo. Nadie ha podido salir de ahí. Una pequeña esperanza corrió en su cabeza, encontrarse con alguien conocido. Tal vez con Sirius o con Lupin o con Fred… Pero nadie parecía estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Era algo extraño, porque recordaba ver rostros asomarse cuando veía el velo de fuera, quizás era el lamento de las personas que como ella habían cruzado el Velo.

Intento moverse, en busca de alguna señal, de algo que le indique que hacer. Pero no puede. La idea de regresar como fantasma se le asoma al cerebro, quizás… se le cruza por el cerebro verle a él, cuidar su vida en todo lo que pueda, pero eso significaría también verle morir y eso sería morir dos veces ¿verdad?. Siente su pecho agitarse.

No hay ni una señal, nada. Estar muerta le parecía un tremendo aburrimiento y un ejercicio de ansiedad total. No quería morir, simplemente porque no quería estar alejada de él…. Aunque el parecía no importarle mucho. Hermione Granger siempre supo que su amor era una multiplicación por cero, que nunca sería correspondida de la misma manera que ansiaba. Pero su dignidad no contaba con ella en esos momentos. Ella lo amaba y por él hasta iría hasta el fin del mundo.

–¡No!– grito una voz a sus espaldas, Ella volvió su vista con rapidez, intento ajustar su vista con cuidado, había demasiada luz en el lugar. No fue necesario tratar se acercarse a esa voz, podía sentir su respiración agitada rozarle la nariz.

Sus ojos la luz se mitigo un poco del lugar dando espacio a poder ver el rostro de la persona que se refería a ella. Una sensación familiar recorrido desde el final de su espalda hasta su cabeza. Pudo oler flores y hierbas , además lo que parecía ser cerveza de mantequilla y un inusual olor a polvo de bulldger. Era el chico de los ojos grises, del cabello marrón y sonrisa traviesa, era el que alguna vez conoció como Cedric Diggory. Sonrió, pero esta vez aliviada, por fin alguien que conocía, no muy bien. Pero que había entablado conversación.

Él se acerco primero con una seña de preocupación agitado, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, y con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente. Lucía exactamente igual a sus recuerdos más felices relacionados a él. Recordó enseguida el dolor de Beatriz y Amos Diggory. Beatriz, como había sufrido la pobre mujer. En sus tardes en la biblioteca del ministerio la veía contemplar escondida el retrato de su hijo, no era muy emocional en frente de los demás pero cuando creía que nadie la veía lloraba acariciando el retrato, quizás se identificaba un poco con ella. Betty era una mujer de armadura, pero su única debilidad era el recuerdo de su hijo. Y ahora lo tenía en frente, tratando de formular palabra. Era extraño pero aunque estaban muertos Hermione sentía que podía ver a un Cedric sonroja, apenado.

–Eres tu…– dijo él cuando recupero el aliento– nunca lo hubiera creído…yo …no– sus mejillas se encendían cada vez que hablaba una palabra, como si por dentro le quemara algo. Ella le sonrió despacio. Él había muerto a los diecisiete y ella a los diecinueve. No supo porque pero le abrazo con fuerza, quizás era por el hecho de ver a alguien después de haber caído al velo y haber estado suspendido por lo que ella había considerado días. Él correspondió a su abrazo pero de forma más tímida, como si pronto se le hubiera ocurrido que la rompería.

–No me ha dolido, ¿me vas a decir cómo convertirme en fantasma?–fue lo primero que dijo. En realidad no si era la decisión adecuada. Todo en ese momento parecia tan subreal.

–No, yo…– no recordaba sentirlo tan ¿inseguro? No supo como clasificarlo.

–¿Me vas a llevar al otro lado?¿al cielo?– volvió a preguntar, sabía que sea donde sea que estuvieran ese no era su destino final. Cedric pareció reaccionar se sacudió un poco y la observo con cuidado, la castaña se sintió como uno de esas pequeños insectos que son observados con lupa. Pero de nuevo estaban esos ojos. Y sintió como las manos de su acompañante la tocaban por los brazos, era indescriptible. Era como si cada célula se alertara y bailara en su lugar, como si por osmosis se le hubiera absorbido Felix felicis y todo frente a él. Quizás el no la recordara pensó, habían pasado años y ella nunca tuvo el afán de atiborrar las escenas con su presencia.

– Cedric Diggory ¿verdad?– sus ojos le preguntaron lo mismo, pero el parecido hipnotizado viendo algo en su cara. Quizás se esté preguntando como la mejor amiga del salvador del mundo mágico halla acabado muerta… Vio como de sus labios se formaba una sonrisa partida. Se acerco más a ella y deposito uno de sus rizas rebeldes detrás de sus oídos. Un nudo se formo en su estomago, como si pronto sintiera una extraña presión. Conocía ese tipo de miradas, claro que sí. Era como si pronto hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. Como si hubiera descubierto la forma revivir un cuerpo, como si descubriera la cura para la varicela de Dragón, como si todo su futuro pasara ante sus ojos.

– Hermione Granger– fue lo que él respondió, no sabia porqué dejaba que él acariciara su rostro, como si en su contacto se descubrieran el alma. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus labios. Hermione Granger la "sabe lo todo", no sabía que estaba sintiendo después de muerta. Era algo cálido y burbujeante. Algo entre rojo y amarillo. Pero tranquilo como vivir en algo verde.

– ¿Te puedo besar?– él preguntó. Ella solo sonrió, era simplemente hermoso. No solamente él sino lo que sus manos hacían al contornear su rostro, era como si tratara de recodar con las manos su identidad. Solamente una vez recordó haberse sentido de esa manera, y ciertamente no fue correspondida. Ahora, parecía volar, explotar, ser feliz.

–¿Se puede besar a alguien después de muerto?– a él pareció hacerle gracia. Su pulso era salvaje, des contenido en sensaciones que ella nunca antes había sentido, quizás si, pero nunca reflejados en alguien más hacía ella.

–Si– respondió él– pero lo tienes que desear.

Fue ella semiinconsciente, quien adormecida por las sensaciones lo besó. Tomo impulso de la nada y beso sus labios, lentamente. Hizo una anotación mental: menta y hierba buena. Sintió como él sujetaba su cintura y la cercaba más a él. Fue ella quien acaricio el rostro de su acompañante mientras ocurría el beso, fue ella quien emitió un suave gemido, fue ella quien tras capturar un poco de aire lo volvió a besar. Y esta vez tratando cuidadosamente de acariciar el cuello del joven.

–¿Esto es el cielo?– pregunto ella después de unos segundo de ubicar sus labios en su cuello.

– No, pero estoy muy seguro que tus labios no tienen punto de comparación con el cielo– dice el un pequeño suspiro, ella se aleja y le observa unos segundos.

– ¿No conoces el cielo?– dijo ella, todavía contenida entre los brazos

–Lo acabo de conocer– los dos sonríen, pero la castaña arruga sus labios intentando no sonreír– No, no conozco el cielo porque no ame a mi alma gemela cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Ya debes de saber quien es…– ella abrió la boca un poco confundida miro a los lados y después se señalarse. Él simplemente asintió. Sus mejillas se encendieron como dos lámparas. Pero muy al contrario de su timidez deposito un pequeño beso en su labios.

–¿Entonces? ¿nos vamos juntos a donde sea que estés?– dijo ella con una confianza que sorprendió hasta su propia racionalidad. La cual por cierto a estas alturas se podría decir que había estado durmiendo. él la acaricio nuevamente.

–¿Te gustaría? Hasta hace poco querías ser un fantasma– Hermione Granger recordó de pronto que efectivamente hasta hacía unos segundos esa era su mejor alternativa. Pero estar envuelta en esos labios hacían que todo le sentara bien, era como si ella encajara en Cedric. Alguien a quien apenas conocía de viva. Alguien que había muerto hacía más de cuatro años. Pero estar ahí, frente a el, a su espíritu era un remanso de paz. Era como leer por la tarde, frente a la chimenea. Era navegar en el aire. Era simplemente maravillo. Y de pronto lo recordó a él, a esa otra persona que le hacía sentir muy parecido a lo que Cedric le estaba haciendo sentir. Alguien a quien conocía mejor que a ella misma, y que por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba traicionando, aunque claro, seguramente a él no le importaría, seguramente hasta se alegraría.

– Sí– dijo finalmente. Hermione pudo ver como la sonrisa en el muchacho se acentuaba más y más.

– A mi también.. pero…– desvió su vista y dejo de envolver su cintura, solo para sujetar su rostro desde su quijada.

–¿Pero?– le dijo después de besarlo en la mejilla.

– Pero si vamos al otro lado nos tendremos que separar… porque tu iras al cielo y yo… de nuevo al purgatorio y seguramente no me recordaras..– Era seguro, Hermione Granger no estaba entiendo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que habitaba su mente era las ansias de estar junto a él. Era hasta ridículo, ni en mil años hubiera adivinado que las almas gemelas existen o que el cielo era real o que sentiría tan bien besar a alguien que no era al que siempre había amado.

–¿Hay alguna manera de estar así contigo?, de no dejar de sentir esta sensación ¿hay alguna manera de tenerte?– Ella toco el cuello de su interlocutor, trazo un camino con sus dedos, ebria de algo muy parecido al amor. Él pareció un poco descolocado, entre extasiado y asustado, pero se dejo besar nuevamente. Era como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

– Sí, traspasar el Velo y volver al mundo de los vivos, los dos– dice el volviendo a atarse junto ella. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron mientras que sus miradas jugaban a las escondidas.

– Pero nadie ha regresado del Velo– un halo de la racionalidad de la castaña apareció.

– Si, lo han hecho pero hace más de dos mil años. Lo hicieron dos almas gemelas. Solo las almas que se encuentran acá pueden regresar. El único inconveniente es que no lo recordaremos, tendríamos que volvernos a enamorar… y estoy seguro que no será fácil…–no pudo continuar con su discurso por que los labios de ellos lo interrumpieron. Hermione presiona sus labios en un combate pasional. Quizás y su lógica se estaba derritiendo en ese lugar, porque no entendía la fuerza que le obligaba estar junto él de esa manera.

–Lo siento…– dijo a los segundo, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire–… decías que no sería fácil…¿algo más?– él sonrió, todavía sujetándola desde la cintura– No será fácil, porque… yo sé que también amas a alguien más– ella se mordió los labios, miro en la profundidad de sus ojos plata.

–No se siente así de bien. Un amor que no regresa, no es amor– susurra

– No nos conocemos…no del todo y probablemente cada uno este en su mundo, ajeno al otro… pero al menos tendríamos la oportunidad ¿qué dices?– él volvía a jugar con los rizos de sus cabellos.

– ¿Te vas a hacer de rogar?– preguntó ella respirando su exhalación

– no lo sé, seguramente. Cómo seguramente tu estarás más interesado en protegerlo a él– acaricio de nuevo el rostro de porcelana de la castaña.

–¿Voy a volver a besarte?– vuelve a preguntar ella sorteando pequeños y cortos besos en los labios del joven.

–Vamos a tener la oportunidad– dice entre los besos de la joven, sonríe como un niño.

–Está bien, regresemos… pero antes… prométeme que me vas a buscar y que me tendrás paciencia… y que no me dejarás aunque te lo pida… y…¿son muchas promesas verdad?– acaricia su mandíbula, dibuja pequeños círculos con la yemas de sus dedos, mientras mira atenta su pecho.

–No, te prometo todo lo que quieras. Pero tú solo prométeme que me besaras. Porque en tus labios he conocido el cielo.– De nuevo sus labios cierran el pacto.

–Cedric…- susurra ella al terminar cierre del pacto

–Hmm– dice desde su garganta.

–El amor es más que un beso ¿lo sabes verdad?– lo toca de nuevo, como comprobando que no caiga dormido.

–Lo sé- y opta por besar el hombro de la castaña.

_**De vuelta a la vida.**_

Sintió un mareo espeso concentrarse en su rostro. Un dolor de cabeza jamás descrito. Era como si tuviera un nido de pájaros carpinteros habitando en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos todo era confuso, como si su vista por ratos se nublara. Estaba tendido en un piso frio, en un lugar que su mente no guardaba recuerdos. Trato de visualizar mejor el escenario pero una mata de cabellos rizados le opaco la vista. Intentar levantarse no era una opción. Un peso muerto sobre él. Se detuvo en lo que dificultaba su vista y vio el rostro de un jovencita, de rostro tan fino como el de las muñecas de porcelana de su madre. Su madre. Una verdad le pareció golpear todas sus ideas. Su último recuerdo es el rayo verde impactar su pecho y como escenario un cementerio. Lo recordaba, fue en la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

–¡ Llamen a los sanadores!– era una voz desgarra, un grito desesperado de un hombre. No pudo verle, la muchacha seguía encima de él. Y ocultaba con su cabellera todo el panorama.

–¡ Hermione! ¡Hermione!– era un llanto duro y espeso. Un llanto doloroso a sus oídos. Sintió como si corriera hacia él. Esa voz, le era familiar aunque un poco más grave que en sus recuerdos. No reparo ni siquiera en él. Sintió que le liberaban de ese peso muerto, el peso de la chica que hasta hace poco le obstaculizaba la vista.

– ¡Vamos Mione…!– seguía llorando desconsolado la voz del muchacho. Cedric opto por sentarse, con mucha dificultad logro concentrar su energía y poder sentarse. Miro a su alrededor era una habitación oscura, pero habían ahí muchos aurores, los podía reconocer por sus trajes. Todos quietos, hechos estatuas, como si un _Petrificus Totalus_ les hubiera sorprendido. Se percato que solo se erguía en el medio de la sala un portal blanco cubierto de un Velo. Sabía ahora donde estaba, era el lugar que había escuchado hablar a su padre cuando tenían su conversaciones masculinas, la sala del Velo.

–No me dejes…-otra vez el gemido, pero está vez ya había perdido la frecuencia de la respiración. Se detuvo en esa voz, era Potter. No estaba como le recordaba, sin duda tendría un par de años más. Sostenía a la muchacha posesivamente, le estrujaba contra él con desesperación mientras su respiración se hacia más errática.–Yo también te amo…–le escucho decir en un susurro al cuerpo de la jovencita. Casi inaudible. No supo porqué pero sintió que su corazón se achicaba y su estomago comenzaba a saltar.

–¡Potter aléjate, no la dejas respirar!- Salió de sus labios más rápido que lo que se había formulado en su cabeza. Por fin el muchacho le dedico una mirada, como si por primera vez se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Se arrastro con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía, mientras que Harry adoptaba la misma postura que los otros aurores. La soltó despacio, dejándola sobre el piso. Volvió su vista a él.

Se acerco a ella, y toco su cuello con delicadeza. Una pequeña electricidad le intervino, quizás solo era la estática. Pero casi inmediatamente después de aquello, ella suspiro. Y empezó a respirar aunque sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

–Cedric…- fue lo primero que escucho de la boca de Harry Potter –Estas vivo ¿Pero cómo? – sus ojos seguían rojos, y las lágrimas de dolor aun estaban chorreadas por todo su rostro.

–Sí, parece que sí– dijo intentando sonreír.

* * *

**_-.-.-_**

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios.

Espero verlos pronto,

Saludos,

Dlila


	2. Los recuerdos que importan

**Habla autora: **Hola a todos, en verdad gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Me han servido de mucho para arreglar algunos aspectos de la trama y los personajes. He tratado que este capitulo se mantenga dentro de las 4000 palabras, y en adelante voy a tratar que así sea. Este capitulo está dedicado a ustedes. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Nuestro Cielo**

Capitulo 2: Los recuerdos que importan

**Un padre cotilla**

Cuatro años. Fueron cuatro años los que estuvo muerto. Para él los recuerdos de la última prueba todavía seguían frescos, sentía como si tan solo hubieran pasado unas horas. Su madre había estado con él toda la mañana idolatrándolo, mirándole como si en cualquier momento fuera desaparecer. Tuvo que tranquilizarla, abrazarla fuertemente durante horas para que asimilara la idea que estaba ahí, con ella. Su padre por otro lado, muchísimo más delgado de lo que recordaba, había llenado de globos su habitación, como cuando era un niño. Le había abrazado, llorado junto a él, y por su puesto reído de la emoción. El primer día desde su regreso fue tranquilo, emotivo y familiar. Solo los aurores y su familia sabían de su regreso por el Velo. Otra historia fue el día siguiente, una docena de fotógrafos y periodistas se atiborraban en la puerta de su habitación esperando tener la primicia.

Su padre le comento que la muchacha que salió con él del Velo, tampoco había tenido descanso con los medios, aunque claro ella seguía dormida. " La señorita Granger ya debe estar acostumbrada" le escuchó decir a su madre mientras almorzaba el día anterior. Hermione Granger, la recordaba pero no precisamente como la había visto unos días atrás. El recuerdo que tenía de ella era el de la chica de cabellos castaños salvajes, amiga de Harry Potter, la que siempre tenía un libro bajo el brazo. En su recuerdo su rostro era el de casi una niña, muy diferente al rostro sereno que recordaba entre los brazos de Potter.

No entendía que había pasado. ¿Cómo había logrado salir del Velo? Cuando los aurores vinieron a él con las mismas preguntas el solo se remitió a narrarles su último recuerdo, el de su muerte. Granger quizás pueda recordar algo, pero ella todavía no había despertado. Tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, como porqué regreso después de tanto tiempo, o porqué se había materializado de nuevo, si su cuerpo supuestamente estaba enterrado en el cementerio familiar.

—¿Ya despertó?— preguntó Cedric, todavía con la bata de paciente, sentado en el sillón junto a su cama. Su padre quien estaba parado, en la puerta vigilaba con la mirada si habían podido sacar a los fotógrafos del edificio.

—No— dijo su padre desde la puerta. El dormitorio de la muchacha estaba justo al frente del suyo. Podía ver a través de la pequeña ventanita de su habitación como la castaña yacía sola en la cama. — Hace unos minutos hablé con Minerva, al parecer Hermione no parece responder a las pociones que le suministran los sanadores, es como si hubiera bebido litros de poción de los muertos- Amos Diggory seguía mirando intrigado la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, pero más que intriga lo que dibujaba su rostro era una especie de preocupación. Algo que Cedric reconocía tras años de haber sido su único hijo.

—¿Está Potter con ella?— volvió a indagar, por lo poco que había visto en su rescate, Harry le había declarado su amor. Se remeció al recordar el llanto desesperado del que podía reconocer como su amigo. No es que no le gustara las demostraciones de afecto, no. Eso era lo extraño, porque en su recuerdo una especie de ira irrito su estomago sin saber porqué.

—No— Vio como su padre volvía su rostro hacia él —No, pero supongo que no deben de tardar con los Weasley. Me extraña no verlos todavía por acá— Se sentó en la cama del hospital, y le brindo una sonrisa paternal. Cedric no estaba entendiendo. ¿qué tenías que ver los Weasley? Su padre pareció leer su rostro y continuo.

—Unos meses terminada la guerra Harry Potter se casó con la menor de las hijos de Arthur. Tu madre y yo fuimos a la boda—responde sin hacer mucho aspaviento. Sintió como su quijada caía hasta el piso.

—¿Por qué?- sus hombres se estrujaron, el recordaba vívidamente los labios temblorosos del joven rogar porque la muchacha de cabellos rizados viviera.

—¿Por qué va a ser hijo? Porque están enamorados. Harry había sufrido mucho, además es el héroe del mundo mágico ¿quién lo puede detener?... La muchacha ciertamente también era muy joven. Siguen casado y ella creo que es cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead; Él como era de esperarse se ha convertido en el mejor Auror de su generación.—Cedric anotó los acontecimientos en su cabeza. Al parecer todo el mundo había crecido, madurado, tomado diferentes caminos. Pero seguía sin entender porqué Potter dijo lo que dijo y menos aún no entendía porqué le importaba tanto saber.

—¿Qué hacía Granger en el ministerio, trabaja acá?—intentó sonar casual. Su padre lo notó pero pareció no importarle. Sabía que su padre tenía gico, sin su inteligencia y apoyo incondicional Pero seguno enteniro un amigo porque en su recuerdo una especie de ira irrito una debilidad: el ser medio cotilla. Su madre siempre se quejaba de aquello.

—Cedric, la señorita Granger es uno de los héroes del mundo mágico, sin su inteligencia y apoyo incondicional a Harry dudo mucho que hubiésemos ganado la guerra. Todos en el mundo mágico la respetan aunque siempre habrá la prensa amarillista…Pero…— Amos Diggory se cayo por unos segundos.

Cedric vio a su papá mirar hacia los lados. Recordaba ese gesto, era el radar detector de "Beatriz Diggory", siempre que su padre quería decir un chisme o algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro, se aseguraba que su esposa no estuviera cerca, no quería ser merecedor de sus regaños.

—…Pero deben de tener algo de razón. ¿no? Si el río suena es porque piedras trae ¿verdad? — su voz se hacía cada vez más bajita.

—Dicen que la señorita Granger declinó un importante puesto en el ministerio, nada menos que el de secretaría de asuntos internos de la magia. Hubiera sido la bruja más joven en ocupar el cargo— Sabía que Granger era una bruja excepcional. Rasco su quijada sin perder de vista a su padre

— Todo por seguir a Harry como auror. Dicen que está tan enamorada de él que le ha asistido a innumerables batallas solo por protegerlo. Debe ser verdad, porqué según Stephan Roy, uno de los aurores que trabajan con Potter, me confesó que el día que cayó al Velo le estaba cubriendo las espaldas de un residuo de mortifago—Abrió los ojos aún más. Eso sí que era una revelación.

—¿Ella es auror? — Era una pregunta, pero más bien en su cabeza sonaba como una respuesta.

—una muy buena. No solamente se ha encargado de cubrirle las espaldas a Harry, sino también se ha paseado por el área de tu madre para impulsar nuevas reformas en área donde trabaja. Es muy hábil la muchacha. Tu madre ha trabajo con ella de cerca.— dice el hombre después de unos segundos —y aunque no le guste hablar de los demás lo dijo entre líneas, la muchacha está enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—

**Guerra avisada…**

Sentía toda su sangre recorrer su venas, su respiración agitarse, los vellos de su piel excitarse con solo la liberación de la adrenalina. Era como si estuviera en una de las pruebas de los tres magos otra vez.

La misma noche que su padre le había comentado todo lo que sabía relaciona con su presunta rescatista había decido escabullirse hasta la habitación de la joven auror. No había nunca tenía intenciones de ingresar a Gryffindor pero podía sentir rugir algo en su pecho, algo que lo llamaba hasta la habitación del frente. Una sensación tan extraña, tan diferente que lo desconcertaba. Se reprocho en su cabeza. Él debería estar pesando en sus amigos, en Cho, en su futuro después de dejar el hospital. Lo único que gritaba en su pecho era la necesidad de cruzar el pasillo y verla.

Miro a los lados, abrió la puerta y entro a la pequeña habitación. Las luces apenas alumbraban el pequeño sillón junto a la puerta, pero se podía ver con claridad el rostro lozano de Hermione. Se acercó a ella con cuidado.

Su rostro, era la definición exacta de belleza, así lo sintió. "Es la simetría total" de nuevo la voz de su inconciencia sonó. Describirla era un ejercicio del placer: sus labios pequeños pero carnosos, sus mejillas rosadas, sus grandes ojos, su nariz… Se detuvo en el marco de su rostro, en su cabello, los rizos rebeldes y castaños. Era preciosa, una especie de ninfa tendida en la cama de un hospital. Conto con cuidado el número de pecas que decoraban su nariz respingada.

"No" pensó en reproche. Él no era así. A él le gustaba primero analizar las cosas. No, no creía en historias de amor a primera vista, no creía en ese tipo de fenómenos, esas eran historias excesivamente románticas, y no es que considerara al amor como una debilidad simplemente para el eso era un mito.

Su respiración errática se amalgamó con la suave exhalación de la castaña, tocó una de sus manos, sin saber muy bien a donde mirar. Y de forma ajena a su voluntad sus labios tocaron los de ella. Electricidad fue eso. Se alejo de ella violentamente. Su pecho se ejercitaba en cada respiración contenida, una fuerza extraña le hacia sentir volar pero tener los pies de cemento. Sonrió tontamente. Le gustó. Le gustó tocar con sus labios la piel rosada de la muchacha. Tocar sus labios de nuevo sería demasiado para un cuerpo que recién salía de las sombras de la muerte, pensó. Jalo una silla y se sentó al costado de la cama.

Ella no despertó, pero se movió. Dispuso todo su cuerpo hacia su lado, en posición cubito ventral, profundizo un suspiro propio del sueño. Le sorprendió el color de sus mejillas y la rebeldía de sus rizos. Era una combinación extravagante una especie de menta y chocolate. La luz cubría su rostro casi enfocando las pecas más alejadas a su nariz. Con la yema de sus manos tocaba con cuidado el dorso de la mano de ella. Le parecía que desde sus carnosos labios se formaba una tímida sonrisa, "es mi imaginación" pensó con una convicción prestada del vacío.

—¿ Ya se despertó?— Era la voz de Harry, volvió su vista él. El Harry Potter que tenía en frente no era el de sus recuerdos. Ahora era un hombre. Sí, eso lo podía ver. Había crecido unos centímetros, pero aún así no era tan alto como él. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda parecían brillar desde la puerta de la habitación.

—No— Vio como se acercaba junto a él para tener el mejor ángulo de su sueño. Un silencio incomodo comenzó a espezar el ambiente dentro de la habitación.

—No recuerdas nada relacionado al Velo ¿verdad?—Potter era un auror, seguro que había leído los informes de su sector.

—No—

—¿Te sientes bien?—

—Sí— ¿Es que no consideraba a Potter como su amigo? Lo único que se había limitado a hacer era a repetir monosílabos. Repaso la ultima imagen de su antigua vida, el de Potter queriendo ayudar. Se compuso.

— Solo al tratar de dormir siento un poco de frio, pero dicen que debería ser normal. Dado que mi cuerpo parece que se ha regenerado— repuso viéndole directamente a los ojos. Harry se acercó aún más a la cama de Hermione. La miro detenidamente y emitió una respiración profunda, pero rota.

—He estado en la oficina de Hermione todo el día, investigando acerca del Velo, quizás nos ayude a entender el vinculo de ese lugar con la muerte… Ella ha estado investigando ese portal desde hace meses — Harry hablaba con una resignación propia de un anciano. ¿resignación pero de qué o a qué?

Sintió que ahora le miraba a él. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y seguramente él se estaría preguntando qué hacía él en el mismo lugar. No lo sabía. Harry parecía medio hipnotizado viéndola, ¿por qué no le gustaba ver aquello? Repaso en su cerebro, algo no estaba bien dentro de él. Pero a pesar de estar consciente no pudo evitar contenerse.

—¿no deberías estar con tu esposa?— No, no era un tono cordial, muy ajeno a su naturaleza Huffelph.

— Hace unos meses, creo que más de dos años, justo en una de mis caserías de residuos de mortifagos y carroñeros… me enfrenté con una bruja, Magnolia Rich. Era en verdad aterradora, y no por ser necesariamente cruel, ni por tener la mirada más horrible…— claramente había omitido su comentario. Eso le cabreaba más. Ahora que se fijaba mejor en el, podía ver que una de sus manos había un trozo de pergamino.

—…Estando frente a ella me di cuenta que no me iba a atacar como los otros. Ella estaba lista para morir en aquel enfrentamiento. La bruja había cometido actos horrendos contra muggles, torturas, muertes… todo por conservarse con vida. Pero delante de mí estaba lista para morir. Esbozó una de las miradas más frías y espeluznantes y me habló.

— ¿qué te dijo?—

— sonrió y simplemente me maldijo. Al principio no entendí lo que estaba pasando… la mujer me sonreía y murmuraba palabras que apenas lograba entender. Cuando por fin Hablo me dijo: " He visto tus deseos más ocultos… Potter, solo podrás tener hijos de tu alma gemela"— Cedric arrugo el ceño.

—¿por eso te casaste tan rápido? Harry tienes diecinueve años, a esta edad deberías estar viviendo otras cosas. ¿ te asustaste tanto o estabas demasiado seguro de lo que sentías?— su voz comenzó a relajarse, a volver ser un poco a como era antes.

— …después de eso cayo al suelo muerta, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada. No me asuste, estaba muy seguro de mi, de todo—Se quedó callado por unos segundos— pero después, no sé porqué sentí miedo… y quise asegurarme de todo lo que vendría. Existen algunas hipótesis en el mundo mágico… que hablan del amor y otras de las almas gemelas. No son necesariamente lo mismo. Puedes amar a alguien pero eso no significa que estén hechos para ser uno solo ¿me entiendes? Antes pensaba que eran puros cuentos románticos, innecesarios para una vida plena… Pero a raíz de esa maldición me pareció que todo se volvía incierto. Quise asegurarme… me case completamente seguro.

—Harry era una bruja malvada, no puedes creer todo lo que te dicen… yo no creo en eso. No recuerdo estar muerto, pero lo que si recuerdo es como vivir… no puedes estar vivo sin vivir…— Suavizo su mirada.

— es distinto. No sé que sentir ahora. Ella…- Cedric vio como el muchacho de gafas miraba a la castaña de cabellos de batalla — Ella es mi mejor amiga, y sé que ha cambiado su vida entera para protegerme, se que ha sacrificado cosas por mi, note que después de la guerra ella comenzó a verme muy distinto a como un amigo o hermano, lo supe, pero tampoco hice nada. Nunca puse en tela de juicio su cariño… pero tampoco lo analicé, era como ser millonario sin esforzarte.

— Entonces… ¿me quieres decir que ella es tu amante?

—No conoces a Hermione, ella nunca haría nada por lastimarme… ni mucho menos a Ginny. Conjuró un hechizo para mantenerse alejada de mi a unos diez centímetros, así nadie se daría cuenta, ella podría controlarse y a la vez poder protegerme… creo que por eso callo al Velo, yo la hubiera podido sujetar de la mano, si es que ella…

— Entiendo… por eso es que cuando regresó después de la muerte el hechizo quedó anulado y pudiste sujetarla…

— Sí… estos días sin ella han sido…—La mirada de Harry se apago, la luz se desvaneció en sus pupilas—… como estar muerto. No he dejado de amar a mi esposa, pero ahora tampoco puedo vivir sin Hermione, y si lo he hecho estos días ha sido de pura suerte…

— Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? Es algo demasiado privado, quizás te has reservado esto para mi mismo…

— Cedric… ella ha salido de la muerte, y lo ha hecho acompañada con alguien que murió hace más de cuatro años. Regresó con alguien ¿debe significar algo, no?— Cedric sintió un tirón en el estomago, quizás era su imaginación pero Potter estaba confesando algo entre líneas. ¿Significaba algo en la vida de Granger?

— No lo creo. Eso no existe, ya la conocía antes y no me involucre con ella. Quizás simplemente nos encontramos.. no lo sé. Todos dicen que lo más probable es que ella me haya traído hasta este mundo por algún propósito ¿verdad?

— No lo sé— Harry se quedo callado unos segundos —Pero no puedo darte esa oportunidad espero que lo entiendas… tienes que irte.

—Ahora estás siendo rid ¿Significaba algo en la vida de Granger? solas... conocia sido buena mintiendo, lo que salio ds suz al fondo de su cabículo, Harry. Yo no creo en esas cosas. Tengo que hablar con ella Potter, ella debe saber cosas…

—Lo sé Cedric, pero ahora no. Es mejor que te va…—no pudo de terminar de decir su frase al ver los ojos de la castaña abrirse.

-.-.-

**Cuando se viene de la muerte**

Cuando Hermione despertó sintió cosquillas en sus labios, era una sensación placentera, como si estuviera embadurnados en miel. Estaba en una habitación a oscuras, apenas y podía ver. Sujeto su cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido, pero su última imagen mental databa de … ni siquiera ella lo sabia, escarbar en sus recuerdos hacían más agudos los dolores. Bostezo. Claramente había sido atacada y había sido mandada a San Mungo, pero por más que tratara su mente no le daba más información. De pronto recordó el fondo de unos ojos platas, una extraña sensación en el estómago la invadió. No sabía porque pero la seguridad de haber estado muerta la noqueo por unos segundos.

—Mione— esa era la voz de Harry, sintió como su mejor amigo la envolvía en un abrazo desesperado. No le importo que ella aun estuviera recostada en la cama. Lo separo un poco de ella, y busco enfocar su mirada en él. No sabía como reaccionar, si sentirse alegre o triste. Parpadeo por unos segundos, tratando de ajustar la luz a sus pupilas. Harry, ahora lo veía, lucía una barba descuidada, y unas ojeras inmensas. Sinceramente no recordaba así a su mejor amigo. Trato de formular una palabra como un "hola" o "¿qué hago acá?" pero su boca se seco apenas vio a la persona que estaba detrás de su amigo: Cedric Diggory.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, era una especie de miedo.— "¿Estoy muerta?"— una voz en su interior taladro ese instante. Cedric Diggory, ¿cómo no recordar un rostro como el suyo, si era la definición de la belleza? Sin temor a la exageración. Y no es que ella sea la clásica "fangirl" que se enamora de un rostro bonito, solamente señalaba los hechos, y el hecho era que Cedric era la reencarnación de Adonis. Sus hormonas quizás no estaban comprendiendo que ese muchacho debería estar muerto. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Pero de pronto sintió unas imágenes atravesando su cabeza, información que no sabia como interpretar, imágenes, sensaciones, palabras al aire.

—¿Diggory?—fue su primera palabra, trato de sentarse en su cama. Pero sintió el apretón de mano de Harry, volvió su vista a él . Algo no está bien, su amigo… estaba diferente, pero no sabía como clasificarlo ni como definirlo. Trato de pensar en una pregunta lo suficientemente buena como para aclarar todas las dudas en su cabeza. Pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Harry… el dolor en su cabeza se acentuó con ahínco. Descompuso su rostro.

—Granger, ¿te duele?— pudo reconocer la voz del muchacho de ojos plata, era como si ubicara el tono de su voz al fondo de su cabeza. Escalofríos fue lo que sintió. Abrió más los ojos. Se sentó muy a pesar de estar "atada" a la mano de su amigo. Habían recuerdos en su cabeza que no tenían sentido, información que para ella no debía ser cierta… pero de entre todos esos recuerdos había una imagen y una sensación en particular, sabía que debía estar atada a la presencia de Cedric Diggory.

—Mione ¿quieres que llame a los sanadores?— Harry fue quien preguntó. No, no quería ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a Harry. Su cabeza le estaba dando información que seguramente debía estar errada, ahora lo único que le importaba era obtener respuestas de una imagen en particular.

—No, Harry ¿me puedes hacer un favor?… déjame a solas con él—Hermione trato de hacer su voz dulce y complaciente, pero nunca ha sido buena mintiendo, lo que salió de sus labios fue más bien una orden. Dejó de taparse los ojos y vio a los orbes verdes del que conocía como su camarada, como su mejor amigo. Pareció quedarse como piedra, pero no dejo de sujetar su mano.

—Sí, Harry. Creo que necesitamos hablar a solas…—

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Hermione, acabas de regresar de la muerte… será mejor que llamé al sanador y…

—Harry en verdad te digo, necesito hablar con él. Sé que regrese de la muerte, sé cosas que él necesita saber… pero hay otras…muchas… que necesito aclarar y no lo puedo hacer contigo presente—

—¿Por qué? Nosotros nunca hemos tenido secretos— Harry no tuvo que decir más, la mirada de Hermione le apuñalo. Conocía lo que significaba "Estoy hablando en serio". Dejo con suavidad la mano de Hermione, la miro un segundo y como si estuviera herido de muerte salió de la habitación.

Hermione vio la mirada asombrada de quien suponía muerto. Cedric Diggory, claro que estaba sorprendida por su presencia, pero de algún modo entendí su significado.

—Granger— raspó su voz —No entiendo… ¿cómo? ¿por qué?...

—Antes de comenzar a hablar… tengo que decirte que no tengo todas las respuestas, mi memoria está llena de vacíos… no tengo recuerdos nítidos…— El se acerco justo a su costado. Podía sentir el sonido eléctrico de su presencia.— pero recuerdo sensaciones… Hay cosas que necesitas saber.

— Te escucho, Granger…

—Empecemos por mi nombre, me llamo Hermione, dime así: Hermione. Porque creo que desde ahora no te podrás alejar de mi.— Los ojos de ambos chocaron en un destello. Cedric abrió un poco los labios y sin más asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

—**Autora—**

¿Qué les ha parecido? A mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Amos Diggory, es medio cotilla. Me da mucha gracia.

Varias personas me han dicho que la historia es algo empalagosa porque se mencionan a las "almas gemelas" y " amor a primera vista". Sinceramente yo no creo en el amor a primera vista ni en el destino, pero creo que no está creer en eso si hace feliz a los dos interesados ¿no creen?. Además creo que un personaje como Hermione tampoco lo cree, pero a veces y solo a veces la razón y la lógica no domina todos los campos de nuestra vida.

**Nota:** He tratado de subirlo desde hace días y no he podido, porque se cayo el servidor. Espero poder actualizar los demás fics a tiempo también.

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Un híper-mega-abrazo,

Saludos,

Dlila


	3. Lejos de ti

**Nuestro Cielo**

**Capitulo 3: Lejos de ti**

* * *

**No te asustes pero creo que te amo.**

Le costaba prestar atención a sus palabras, trato de tensar el cuerpo, fruncir el ceño y dirigir su mirada exclusivamente al espacio entre los ojos de la castaña, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo no resistía al suave aroma que ella desprendía, al calor que desde su piel liberaba. Aclaró su garganta, se obligo a prestar atención, a guardar la postura. No era posible que su cuerpo se desbandara al simple timbre de voz de la muchacha. Sí, era guapa, guapa como pocas cosas en el mundo, como estar vivo, era atrayente como si ella fuer un imán y el un trozo de metal. Pero él era un hombre, los hombres a diferencias de las bestias y los animales podían controlarse, anteponer la razón por encima de todo, inclusive de ellos mismos.

Trato de hilar sus pensamientos, ella le había pedido al gran Harry Potter, al salvador del mundo mágico que los dejara solos. Tenían que hablar de cosas que a él no le competían —" bien dicho"— pensó inmediatamente termino de escuchar el pedido. Pero la sola idea de estar solo con la persona que lo sacaba de la muerte y le hacia sentir más vivo que nunca no le tranquilizaba. Además le estaba pidiendo que la llamara por su nombre —"Hermione…"— no era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre, pero las frases salidas de sus labios eran una especia de mandato en voz de sirena. Se estremeció. —"Hermione será"— anotó en su cabeza.

—No recuerdo… no…— ella se callo por unos segundos, sus mejillas se encendieron, como si de pronto su miradas se hubieran tocado. Pero continuo— los recuerdos de los últimos años de mi vida… son algo confusos— terminó de decir ella, vio como se mordía los labios, y de pronto sintió envidia de sus dientes de perla.

—¿Confusos?— le pregunto — pensé que sabias…

—No— le interrumpió— es decir… siento que mis recuerdos son míos hasta el día en tu moriste. De ahí en adelante es como si los recuerdos que tengo en mi cabeza …. Fueran de alguien más. Sé todo lo que paso, sé que Harry destruyó a Voldemort, sé que mis padres no me recuerdan… sé todo lo paso después del torneo de los tres magos… pero, siento como si yo lo hubiera vivido, como si una Hermione alterna lo hubiera hecho, no yo. ¿Entiendes?— No, no entendía pero de todos modos asintió, no quería que ella lo tomara por tonto. No es que le molestaba la idea de no entender algo, pero sentía la extraña necesidad de caer bien ante sus ojos. Se acercó más a ella.

— No llego a entender muchas cosas que hice.. ¿sabes? Cómo por ejemplo ¿Porqué acepte un trabajo que no me gusta? ¿Por qué no he ido a devolverle la memoria a mis padres? O ¿ Por qué me conjuré un hechizo para estar lejos de Harry? No entendiendo… — Él sí lo sabía. Ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y había hecho todo lo posible para estar junto a él. Sin poder evitarlo tocó su mano. Ella no pareció quejarse, así que mantuvo su mano junto a la suya.

— Tengo el recuerdo de estar estudiando El Velo, recuerdo haber pensado la manera de traer al padrino de Harry, quería… quería hacerle un regalo. Estudié el velo por meses. Encontré… muchos datos. Encontré todo…. Y a la vez nada…

—… entonces… ¿entraste al Velo para traerlo a él?— su boca se secó

—No…— repuso ella despacio, se toco la cabeza— No hubiera tenido éxito, jamás.

— ¿No? Pero yo estoy acá…— Cedric se atragantó entre sus palabras y sus pensamientos.

— a eso voy… — Ahora era ella quien tocaba su mano— lo que te diré, quizás no te guste… quizás no me creas… porque ahora que lo pienso, yo también lo siento… irracional… pero es lo que sé.

— simplemente dilo—

— El día que entre al Velo estábamos persiguiendo a dos antiguos mortifagos, un hechizo le iba a caer a Harry, me interpuse y caí al Velo. Ese día debí morir… quizás lo hice… o quizás no… recuerdo tener la sensación de caer en un vacío, en hueco. Pero no era un hueco oscuro, era más bien blanco y solitario. Recuerdo haber pensado… no, recuerdo haber tenido la seguridad de querer ser un fantasma, quería ser un fantasma, para poder proteger a Harry… y lo iba a hacer… hasta que… sentí… lo que siento ahora… tu presencia. No sé que fue, no se si hablamos, no recuerdo más. Pero te sentí. Al sentir que moría pensé ver a mis abuelos, a mis amigos, a Fred, al profesor Lupin, a Tonks… pero a la última persona en quien pensé fue a ti. No es que…

— Entiendo Hermione… no es que hayamos sido amigos, es más creo que esta es la conversación más extensa que hemos tenido en toda nuestra existencia.— palmeo su mano, pero no dejo de sentir un nudo en la boca del estomago, pero desapareció al sentir la sonrisa de ella.

— ¿recuerdas algo?— pregunto en un susurro ella y con una que otra lágrima cursaron su fino rostro.

— Ahora que lo dices… yo.. apenas abrí los ojos, cuando desperté… de por fin sentirme acompañado… lo que no entiendo es … yo morí a causa de un hechizo imperdonable, no morí por caer al Velo, eso significa que el Velo es un portal de los vivos con los muerto ¿verdad?... todavía no me has dicho que fue lo que resulto de tu investigación.

Ella calló por unos segundos que a él le parecieron minutos. Su mirada se poso en el fondo de la habitación, había perdido el carmín de sus mejillas, ahora miraba con determinación el marco de la puerta.

— Te dije que era imposible traer a Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry ¿Recuerdas?— el asintió— lo sabía porque estaba plenamente segura que él no era mi alma gemela. Yo estaba plenamente convencida que…— ella se volvió a callar, y esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica, más bien la Hermione de aquel entonces pensó que Harry era su alma gemela. —Recuerdo estar segura de … Cedric, lo que digo es que tu eres mi alma gemela.…— El se quedó callado, sacó su mano inmediatamente de ella. No podía ser cierto, no podía.

— No te asustes…— repuso ella con una sonrisa— ahora te lo explico. — Ella hizo el ademan de querer pararse pero no pudo. Tuvo que volver su cuerpo con dirección hacia él y hacer contacto visual.

— Hace meses recuerdo haber hecho una investigación— se cayo un momento y prosiguió— …bueno la Hermione de aquel entonces…— su rostro seguía confundido, se sujeto la cabeza—… encontré una canción en lenguaje Nórdico, esa canción tiene más de dos milenios guardada, es de cuando los muggles y los magos todavía vivían en la misma sociedad y sin secretos alguno.

Hablaba de la historia de Gala y Dorkas. Ella era hija del rey Vikingo, había sido asesinada la noche de su matrimonio. Dorkas destrozado quería traerla a la vida. Una bruja apenada por escuchar la historia, le presento al velo. Le dijo que la única manera de regresar era si en verdad los dos eran almas gemelas. Dorkas atravezó el Velo, viajo por todos los purgatorios, hasta llegar al cielo y la trajo a la vida. La única consecuencia es que debieron estar juntos hasta el día de la muerte. No podían estar mucho tiempo separado, según los canticos "si más de dos días pasaban alejados sus cuerpos sangraban, el rio de sangre correría hasta que sus cuerpos se volvían a unir"

— Lo que me quieres decir es que… ¿Somos almas gemelas?— No supo si su voz salió como un lamento o como la expresión más visible del pánico, pero a ella no pareció importarle, asintió levemente. Sintió como todo el color de su rostro desaparecía.

— No te asustes… pero creo que estoy destinada a amarte—

— Y lo dices así …. Como quien comenta el clima… Granger creo que estas …

—Cedric…— le dio miedo como pronunció su nombre, era como si de pronto su madre hubiera tomado sus cuerdas vocales. — el amor de pareja no es el único que existe, existe el amor filial, fraternal, amical…— su voz era pausada, casi como tratando de explicarle la suma a un niño.

—¿Entonces no estas enamorada de mi?—

— Merlín Cedric… no te conozco… pero eso no significa que no estemos destinados a ser amigos. Además queramos o no tenemos que estar uno al lado del otro.

* * *

**Harry malo, malo , malo.**

No, nada estaba bien. Harry Potter por primera vez en años sentía que su vida no estaba bien. Ginevra le había dado el ultimátum, —"o te haces esos benditos exámenes o me voy a vivir a la madriguera"— le dijo en la última discusión. No, el no estaba enfermo, lo sabía… simplemente si no habían tenido hijos hasta ahora era porque la maldición de Magnolia Rich había surtido efecto. Lo que además significaba que Ginny no era su alma gemela. No quería decirle nada a su esposa, después de todo sentía que la amaba, podrían tener un matrimonio sin hijos… ¿no? Se rio de tan solo contemplar la idea. Su mayor sueño fue tener una familia, una esposa que lo quiera, dos hijos o quizás tres, vivir en la casa de sus padres y tener un perro que lo salude al llegar del trabajo. Pero ya nada podía ser, porque no podría tener hijos con Ginny.

¿cómo le diría a su mujer? —" Ginny, cariño… no puedo tener hijos contigo porque no eres mi alma gemela. Pero descuida una vez que la encuentre tendré hijos y los podrás criar"— rió amargamente. Tenia un problema del tamaño de Saturno. Además estaba Hermione. Trago grueso el poco licor que quedaba en su vaso. Lo de Ginny parecía insignificante comparado a lo que sucedía con su mejor amiga.

Rascó su cabeza tratando de quietarse la extraña sensación sobre sí. Habían pasado exactamente cuatro semana , tres días y cinco horas desde que Hermione reapareció tras caer del Velo. Y tan solo dos semanas desde que renunció oficialmente a su trabajo, se mudó y dejó de escribirle. Sentía un hueco en la boca de estomago. Nada estaba bien, era como si ella estuviera huyendo de él. Ya nada le parecía suyo. Nada le parecía real.

Repaso en su cabeza los eventos de las ultimas semanas. Hermione había caído al velo para protegerle, como de costumbre. Había estado casi tres días dada por muerta, cuando en eso regresa de la muerte con nada más y nada menos que con Cedric Diggory. Y de pronto el dejó de ser su Harry, para convertirse en un "amigo" más. Hermione había cambiado, la Hermione que cruzó el velo no fue la misma que la que regresó. Bebió está vez de la botella. Todavía recordaba su ultima conversación… —"me tengo que ir Harry… es necesario"— no lo había notado antes, pero su voz no era aguda como la de su esposa, era más bien calmada, serena. Recordó que sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en las dos mejillas. Ella quería estar lejos de él , porque de pronto al buscar en sus recuerdos había notado que había algo en su vida que no estaba funcionando, no era feliz siendo la Hermione que había sido solo para él. —"…entiende Harry, yo ya no soy más la Hermione que cruzó el Velo… Tu siempre serás mi amigo, pero… después de tener estos recuerdos… no quiero volver a sentir…. Mejor dicho, no quiero sentir el dolor y la miseria que sentía la anterior Hermione."— Sí, Hermione había regresado cambiada.— "Harry, sabes perfectamente que esa Hermione no era feliz, nunca fue capaz de superarte. Sé que lo notaste… lo que no me explico es… ¿Cómo dejaste que sufriera de esa manera? Será mejor para todos que me desaparezca por un tiempo."

Los últimos recuerdos que ella sentía como suyos eran hasta su cuarto año en Hogwarts, de ahí en adelante (y según ella) eran los recuerdos de otra Hermione, de alguien más. En teoría esta Hermione era también su amiga, pero ya no era la Hermione que sacrificó todo por él. Debía sentirse aliviado ¿verdad? Después de todo su mejor amiga ya no sufriría al verle con su mujer. — " ella dijo que fue miserable…"— pensó tragando lo que quedaba en su botella. — ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Desmemorió a sus padres para estar con el en la guerra, lo acompaño en la destrucción de los Horrocruxes, estudio la misma carrera que él, es más hasta le escogió el anillo de su compromiso y boda… y por último lo protegió de un ataque el cual la llevo a la muerte— buscó con desesperación otra gota de alcohol pero su botella ya no estaba llena.

— Y para colmo está Cedric Diggory— repasó con su voz tambaleante. Con la otra mano sostenía el álbum de fotos que Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Cedric estaba tan desaparecido como su mejor amiga, según lo que pudo sacar de Amos, el joven se estaba preparando para dar sus últimos exámenes (N.E.W.S) Harry podría apostar todos sus galeones a que el nuevo chico que sobrevivió tendría una profesora particular muy buena. —" No pienso decirte nada… Harry, por muy auror que seas no pienso contarles que pasó en el Velo, eso recuerdos son mios"— le había dicho Hermione media histérica cuando él le preguntó acerca de sus recuerdos.

—"Hermione, tu nunca me ocultas nada… eres mi mejor amiga"— recordó haberle dicho.

—"¿Tu mejor amiga? ¡¿TU MEJOR AMIGA?!"— sus gritos se podían oir por todo San Mungo, recordó que de inmediato hizo un hechizo silenciador. — "¡ A UNA AMIGA NO SE LE DEJA SUFRIR DE ESA MANERA! ¡TU LO SABIAS! ¡TU!... tu dejaste que me desplomara, dejaste que sintiera ilusiones… eso no se hace a una amiga…"—

—"Mione yo te quiero"— no recordó haber dicho mucho en ese momento.

— "que bueno Harry… pero ya no quiero quererte como te quiero yo a ti… no quiero recordar como esa Hermione te quiso… no. Lo mejor será poner distancia de por medio…porque.."—

—" Sé que es por Cedric, Mione… sé que estudiaste el Velo antes Mione, no sé que encontraste… no sé como trajiste hasta aquí a Cedric… pero se que todo lo que me dices tiene que ver con él"

— "Por su puesto que tiene que ver con él. ¿ Te imaginas que hubiera sido de mi vida si esa Hermione hubiera seguido con su plan de autodestrucción? Seguramente me hubiera hundido en ese dolor irracional…verte hacer tu vida y yo en segundo plano. Sé que no hubo precisamente nada entre esa Hermione y tu, pero la manera en que le hablabas, la manera en que la tocabas… le hacías creer…"— Ella se detuvo por unos segundos, se limpió las lágrimas— " no es tu culpa… Harry. Nadie tiene la culpa, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser otra persona y quizás y solo quizás poder hacer una vida con mi alma gemela" — esas fueron las palabras finales, su estocada final. —"ALMAS GEMELAS"— dijo para si. Hermione hablo de ellas como termino académico, como una verdad suprema, lo que significaba que su regreso del velo estaba relacionado con aquello, lo podría apostar.

Harry terminó de recordar su discusión con Hermione en el hospital, y una mueca torcida se apoderó de su rostro. Estaba seguro, no dejaría a su mejor amiga, no se alejaría de ella aunque el mismo Merlín se lo negara. No podía estaba lejos de él. Vivir lejos de ella era una pesadilla, no oler su perfume en las mañanas, no escuchar su voz en el trabajo, no sentir sus dedos recorrer su cabellera era vivir en el infierno. Por eso había mandado a un aprendiz de auror a seguirla, ya sabía que había comprado un piso muy cerca a la casa de los Diggory, sabía que había aplicado a un puesto en el área prohibida del ministerio. No dejaría a Hermione salir de su vida. Todavía tenía muchas piezas que mover. Piezas como por ejemplo: Cho Chang.

— Mione... no sé quien sea tu alma gemela, solo sé que eres mia y yo de ti— la frase tembló en sus labios. Sujetó su varita con rumbo a la casa que compartía con su esposa, tenía algunas confesiones que hacer.

* * *

—**Habla Autora—**

Hola a todos, por fin empieza mi semana de actualizaciones. Tengo varias historias por actualizar, espero que las sigan.

Saludos,

Nos vemos pronto

¡La actualización depende de los comentarios!


End file.
